A Love that Transcends Time
by mizbum2u
Summary: A love that Transcends Time…Fate wanted us to be together, and wouldn’t let us go. But I didn’t respond to its call. It kept on bringing us back together, no matter how many times we went our separate ways. It was only then that I realized that I do not h


_Hey people! Yeah, for those of you who know me… I'll start the sequel soon. I just have to get this down on paper before I go crazy. Lol_

_**Key: **_

'' - thoughts(they're also in italics)

""-talking

_Writing in Italics- Flash backs_

- separation of time or events

**BOLD writing- important words/points/ yelling**

(A/N)- Author Notes(will be bolded)

_**Inu/Kag **_

_**AU**_

_**Some OOC. **_

_**Genres: Romance, drama, suspense, and angst.**_

_**Scenes are based on Real People and Events**_

_I do not own the original InuYasha characters. _

_Don't sue me or I'll bite you! Lol -_

_I only wish to use them as my little specimens to observe while I control their every move and emotions. Pwuahaha!_

**A love that Transcends Time…**

_Fate wanted us to be together, and wouldn't let us go. But I didn't respond to its call. It kept on bringing us back together, no matter how many times we went our separate ways. It was only then that I realized that I do not have control over my fate. But I do have control over my destiny… I am Kagome Higurashi, a 16 year old who has fallen in love with a boy named InuYasha Takahashi. He was my first love--- Five times… that's right, I fell in love with him for the first time, 5 times. Isn't that impossible? Like I said, fate wouldn't let us go…_

_This is my story. **AU**_

**Chapter one: Prologue: **

_I'm Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Akira Higurashi, and sister of Souta Higurashi. I am 16 years old and attend Shikon high as a senior. My hobbies include writing, reading, shopping, and being around the people I love…_

_My best friend is InuYasha Takahashi. We've known each other since we were toddlers. He's strange actually. He's Inu-Hanyou, meaning he's half dog demon. He's an out cast, a specimen to others, but to me, he's my best friend. Without his silver hair, or amber eyes, or his cute dog ears on his head, he would be just like any other human on this Earth. He ignores the ridicule that is shot to him, and says it doesn't bothers him, but deep down… I know he's **hurting **inside. _

**Define normal.** _Is it just some sort of _**façade** _teens hide behind? Is being normal **acting** like _someone **you are not** _because everyone else does? Who are you _acting _like? Why are they acting this way? What gave the original person the right to make _their _life style normal? What if that was _**weird**, _would everyone act a different way just to be normal? If being who you are not, makes you normal, then I would rather be the weirdest person alive. I do _not _wish to **hide behind** some façade nor do I wish to **fit it.** Society tells us to _**act like ourselves**, _but what if _**people do not like what they see**? _You will be an _**outcast**_, a person not worthy of being in another's eyes. All I want is to be _who I am and be loved for it. _But how can I say such a thing? I have a family. I have support. I have love. InuYasha…_

_I don't think he's ever fallen in love or have felt real love. The poor guy has life hard. His parents, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi, were divorced before he was conceived, so he lived without a father all of his life. When he was 5, his father died, 7 when his mother. And then there was Kikyo… I don't know much but I do know she betrayed him somehow. As a young child, even now, he's always been referred to as the '**filthy half-breed,'**who should be forced to **live and die alone **I don't understand what makes him so… **Different. **I know he has a soul, a soul that needs love. And that's where I come in. I want him to **fall in love**, or to at least **feel love**. I may not be able to make him fall in love with **just anybody,** but I do know, that I will try my best to make him feel **loved.**_

_But what do I know? I'm just some normal 16 year old who doesn't need to worry her pretty little head off. Everything will go well for me because I'm a normal human, everything will go well because I'm pretty. Things will be in my favor because I fit in. I'm just like any other normal teenager. All I have to do is **"lose the half breed, following your every move."**_

_No… I am not normal. I'm a 16 year kid in the 12th grade. No, I am not human. I'm a miko. No, I am not pretty, I'm beautiful inside. No, I do not fit in. I may seem like I care about those petty clothes and boy crazy discussions, but inside, I want to strangle you all for fussing about such small issues. I am everything I am because of InuYasha. He's my best friend. He's an important asset in my life, something that I would never want to give up. He's always been there for me, always guided me when I needed it. He's… someone I love--- as a friend of course. _

_Nothing more, nothing less. _

"Come on InuYasha, this will be great!"

InuYasha's scowl faltered and he smiled, for her sake. "yes mother."

"Is that them?" Kagome asked uneasily shifting from the bench. The puffy pink kimono wasn't helping her feel any more comfortable. They have been sitting here for 30 whole minutes without moving. She grabbed onto her haori pulling them down. This person must have been very important to make Her momma dress her up and make her sit for 30 whole minutes just to wait for her.

She also heard that this woman had a son too. One that was 1 year older then her. Why couldn't she just wear some comfortable clothes instead of looking all pretty for this mystery person? Guys were jerks, and they had cooties. Her attention shifted to a red line that blurred her vision. Glaring at the ribbon, she blew it away from her eyes with a pout only to have it fall exactly where it was before. She never wore ribbons in her hair, led alone tie her hair up in a knot. The haori began to bother her again so she grabbed at them while she blew the ribbon away from her eyes.

"Kagome, quit fussing, dear." Mrs. Higurashi warned firmly but softly. She stood slowly, eyes widening. "Izayou! Its really you!"

"Akira?" the lady asked. "it's been way too long."

Kagome watched as the two ladies hugged. Her momma seemed to be very happy that this new lady came to meet her. Tears flowed from Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she embraced her odd lady. When they broke away, Kagome held on tight to her mother's skirt.

"She's MY momma." Kagome clarified with a glower. That earned her a small chuckle from Izayou.

"of course she is." Izayou replied with a small smile. "you must be Kagome."

Before Kagome could yet again clarify that Akira was HER momma and that the lady should back down, she saw the look her mother gave her and bowed slowly. "Yes ma'am."

"you're very pretty…"

"tanks." Kagome replied with a bright smile. Her little teeth were lined up perfectly, but there was one tooth that was missing. "you don't think I look funny without my toot?"

Izayou giggled. "of course not."

"you're pretty too, ma'am…" Kagome laughed. "your hair is so long and black and shiny. Can I touch it?"

"sure." She grabbed a lock of hair and let Kagome feel it. Kagome seemed satisfied and squealed with excitement. That's when she noticed an escalating sound, almost a growl.

From behind the new lady, stepped out a five year old kid with his hands crossed over his shoulders. He was growling at her, snarling at her. His amber eyes widened in anger, as the two triangular puppy ears on his head twitch around. This kid had fangs, and claws… and… silver hair? Definitely something that she didn't see everyday. He lunged for her.

Kagome gasped remembering what her mother taught her. If a man ever tries to attack you, you hit him right 'there.' She watched dumfounded as he came closer and closer. Closing her eyes so tightly that tears began to form she could feel his presence nearly grazing her when her foot swung out and hit him right in his groin.

There was first a howl of pain and then laughter filled the air. Kagome opened her eyes, seeing this weird human boy on the floor holding his 'thing.' She smiled, so it really did work. Skipping over to the grown ups with a big grin she walked over him and stuck her tongue out.

"you know better then to attack a girl, InuYasha." Izayou laughed picking her son up. He pouted sending her a big glare. "Especially Akira's girl."

Mrs. Higurashi grinned picking up Kagome also. "Kagome, meet InuYasha."

"that's him? I thought he was going to be nice!" Kagome replied poking his nose.

"hands off grabby!" InuYasha replied with a growl. This girl had some nerve. First she tries to take his mother away from him and then she kicks him? "what's the big idea anyway!"

"Oh kami!" Kagome squealed with a smile. "you have dog ears? Are they real?"

She bended over and grabbed them, feeling the fur between her fingers. The ladies laughed.

"come on you two, we can get acquainted at home." Mrs. Higurashi replied dropping Kagome so she could walk by herself. She looked back up at InuYasha who directed his mom to drop him as well. She giggled. This was the weirdest person she ever met.

"InuYasha…" Kagome muttered to herself. "Dog…girl dog? Girl dog?"

**(A/N- in other words…DOG BITCH! LOL)**

"hey!" InuYasha growled. "I'm not a dog-bitch!"

"well your name is!" Kagome giggled. "momma, his name means Dog Girl!"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "be nice dear…"

"yes mama." Kagome replied. They arrived at Higurashi shrine moments later. The adults went to cook while the kids were left alone in the living room.

"I don't like you at all." InuYasha growled with his fists in a ball. "you're just like all those other kids!"

"what other kids?" Kagome giggled. Her playfulness dissimilated, as her smile faltered. He was serious. She could tell by the thin line his lips were in, and the drooping of his ears. "are you okay."

"why even bother talking to me? I'm just a half breed." InuYasha growled. "don't pretend to be my friend just so that you get to know me and make fun of me about it in the end!"

"I wasn't going to." Kagome argued, tears etching on her eyes. "I swear I didn't know."

The fresh scent of salt hit his nostrils, regret ebbing his conscious. This girl was genuine, and she was crying because of a stupid accusation? "look… don't cry…"

"why shouldn't I?" Kagome shot back. "you're mean!"

"don't cry… quit crying!" InuYasha growled shaking her shoulder. "I was the one hit in the balls, why are you crying?"

"you're mean. I don't want you here! Get out of my house!" She screamed, her nostrils flaring with each pitch of her voice.

"okay, I'm sorry." InuYasha replied with a wince. "you can do anything you want… just don't cry…"

Kagome sniffled wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve. "anything?" she muttered.

"anything." he reluctantly replied. She leaned over, and for a second he thought she was going kiss him. COOTIES! But some how he couldn't bring himself to run away or possible shred her to pieces. Instead he closed his eyes instinctively. His eyes opened to a weird tingling feeling as he pulled away. Her hands were enveloping his ears, tweaking them intently. Nobody ever touched his ears except his mother. It felt… nice. Her small touches were innocent, but made him feel fuzzy inside. They were small but over whelming. When he nuzzled into her touch, she giggled.

He snapped back into reality, pulling away from her with a small growl. "was that what was going to make you shut up?" he growled.

She frowned. "you're mean…"

"be afraid little girl!" InuYasha remarked. "you haven't changed a bit Kikyo."

"kikyo?" Kagome asked with a frown. "I'm not Kikyo."

"Sure you are. That face. I'd recognize it anywhere. I'm not falling into your trap anymore."

"I'm not kikyo!" Kagome argued. "I'm Kagome!"

"oh please kikyo. I've known you long enough to know. You can change your hair style, your clothes, and your parents but I know you when I see you."

"I AM NOT KIKYO! I am Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She yelled pointing to herself with every syllable in her name.

"you smell--- wait… you're right, your stench is way worst!" InuYasha replied. Kagome frowned.

"So girl, how old are you?" InuYasha asked.

"85..." she whispered softly.

"liar!"

Sighing, she showed up one hand and put one finger down. "I am four!"

"feh, I'm older then you! That means you have to listen to me."

"no." Kagome argued. "you're are impossible."

"you're impossible, Kikyo."

"I am NOT Kikyo! I am Kagome! KA-GO-ME." She yelled. "you stupid dog girl!"

InuYasha growled. "I don't like you the least bit."

"fine, I don't like you either!" Kagome pouted. InuYasha glared at the wall and did nothing.

"feh."

"hey, I really don't hate you, you know." Kagome replied softly. "you're just mean."

"I don't need anyone to like me!" InuYasha yelled back. "so you can go away!"

The girl's scent shifted. Tears sprang to her eyes quickly. "I was just trying to be nice. I-iii-I I'm sorry!" she turned her heel and ran out of the room, right into the kitchen.

"InuYasha Tashio Takahashi!"

InuYasha's ears dropped. "middle name…"

When he walked into the room, Kagome was huddled by her mother as Izayou stood watching him pointedly. Mrs. Higurashi was comforting her daughter, and Kagome…

"mind telling me what happened?" Izayou asked.

"I…" InuYasha started. Kagome hiccupped. "Kikyo---"

She sighed softly. "Kikyo is not here. This is Kagome Higurashi."

"but…"

"I'm Kagome you baka!" Kagome yelled through the fabric of her mother's shirt. "KA-GO-ME!"

InuYasha growled but was silenced by his mother's glare. "apologize to this poor nice girl."

"apologize? For what? She's just going to turn around and call me a half breed when the other kids start asking her what the hell she is doing with me!" InuYasha argued. "just watch!"

"I hate you!" Kagome yelled. "I hate you InuYasha Takahashi!"

She stormed off into her room slamming the door right after her. Tears came falling one by one. He was mean and insensitive. A jerk. She cried. Just like he used to be. Things would never change would they? Tears slid down her cheeks gently, the wind kissing her cheeks. She hated InuYasha Takahashi.

"_Kagome… we're just friends right? Nothing more nothing less?" InuYasha asked with his bangs covering his eyes._

"… _sure…" she replied. "how else would it be?"_

"_good." he smiled almost sadly. "then… I guess… we'll always be best friends right?"_

"_of course…" she frowned. "nothing more… nothing less…_

_**A/N**_

YAY! First chapter is out. I have REALLY big plans for this but hopefully people will read it… cause… I got excited on this one. I had a BIG headache just thinking about how this modern AU can be VERY similar to the CANNON one. There will be a well, and all that other stuff. Hopefully you like it. Review and tell me if I should keep it. If not, I guess I can delete it and wait for another inspirational splurt. LOL

hien

Next chapter: A friend…


End file.
